


Neglected: Crokri

by Otakuitus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuitus/pseuds/Otakuitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Name Is Cronus Ampora. Roughly 9 Sweeps Old and Very sexualy Frustrated. to make it worse Kankri has brushed aside all physical contact with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglected: Crokri

Your name is Cronus Ampora. you are roughly 9 sweeps old and you are soooo sexually frustrated right now. Its been eons since you pailed your mate-sprite, Kankri Vantas and that cute celibate nook of his. He vows celibacy and isn't letting you touch him at all now. You ranted this scenario, hypothetically to Porrim as you promised Kanny you would keep your red rom a gog damn secret. She suggested that being forceful and that this low blood in question seems to be the tsundere type. She gave you some rope and a link to a site with guides to various knots used in black rom type pailing.

You studied them all week and by the weekend you felt confident in what you'd do to your lil krab. You invited kannny for the night of your after lives. Kanny walked into your darken room and closed the door behind him. You caressed his sides under his sweater, over his cute lil grub marks as you kissed his lil nubby horns. He moaned softly under his breath and turned a soft pink. You spun him around and forcefully kissed his lips apart inserting your long flexible dark grey tongue. Kanny's moans got louder and he is starting to show effects that he is enjoying this. You hike your leg up between his and grind into his nook. He lets out a cute gasp which faded into a moan he soon silenced. Damn kankri, you really like it when he moans as rare as he does. Kankri covers his mouth with miles of sweater.

You snarled as the troll under you kept his sweet voice in. You pull his arms apart, pull him onto your lap and off with the sweater. Kankri was about to rant about then shut up when he saw you pull out the rope and tied two cuffs that wrapped around his wrist and palms then to the head board of the bed. You are now sitting on kankri's lap. His boner bulge is a bump into those gog awful pants of his behind your ass. You take your shirt off slowly and your lil krab is getting more flushed. You use your shirt as a blindfold and cover kankri's eyes. The shirt smells like you so kanny's boner doesn't seem to mind.

You kiss his neck and down his chest leaving kisses and hickies all over his sweet spots.as you do this kankri gets more vocal. You get to his pants and nom the black fabric. Your fins flutter slowly as they do when aroused. You faintly hear kankri moan something between gasps of breath. sounded like begs, they are. Kanny begs you to hurry up with the stripping. You smirk and pull his so called righteous leggings off along with his candy red briefs. His bulge pops out and its wet, dripping with genetic fluids and searching for warmth. You hold it by the base and gently squeeze the tip. Kankri lets out a gasp like moan as his chest raised then quickly sank back down. He tried to talk more but you already know what he wants. He wants you to suck on his candy red bulge, well your not gonna, that would be rewarding him.

No no no he's going to service you and your royal violet bulge this time. You sat up, knees still on either side of him as you unbuckle you belt, unfasten and unzip your jeans, sliding them off past your ass till something slithers up and pets a cheek. You look back and see its a hot and horny cherry red bulge. Kan moans out a sorry before you sit on him again to slide your pants down the rest of the way and off to the side of the bed. You scoot up kankri's chest as your bulge looks for what it wants. Kanny's has his mouth wide open and panting till its filled with your bulge. He sucks on the tip and sucking more into the back of his throat.

You hold him by his hair and rub his horns as he sucks up to the base. Kankri moans around your fat royal violet bulge, sending waves up it and through out your body. You give him encouraging words, words you got from some caste play porn. He stops mid suck and you order him to resume. He says nothing but wriggles his body. You look back and see his bulge fucking his own nook. You sigh and snicker pulling the bulge out slowly and inserting your own.

Now his volume is up. Kanakri loudly moans which is kinda normal at your level. While kan is more moans, groans and other noises like that, you've been more of the dirty talker. Its a fetish you guess as you give him just that while filling his hungry nook. you wrap kankri's legs around your waist as he holds on a few thrusts before his moan spirals down as he came first. that little...This is not over. Not. Fucking. Yet. You sit up on your knees stuffing kanny good and deep. He moans more and more despite his sore and hyper sensitive nook. Thrusts and thrusts later you finally cum along with kankri. You both catch your breath all messy with thick loads of genetic fluid. you pull out and it oozes out of your shivering mate-sprite. you take the ropes and tee shirt off. He sits up and tries to find his words but goes for one of your ears and bites the lower half. 

" Cronus that was very rude. While i did enjoy it, the fact that it was so sudden was the rude part and it was rather black for we are in the red quadrant though i wont mind doing it again sometime" 

" Eh thanks chief, i guess. I'm sorry for scaring ya like that. just, we haven't done it in a while and-"

" Shh. Cronus. I understand perfectly. I have invoked your pailing privileges as my mate-sprite and i am sorry Cronny."

" Its alright chief. I-wait...Did you just call me Cronny? You never give me a nick name before, kanny"

" True but i did check my privileges, if that's alright with you, Cronus."

" Sure it is. You can call me all the mate-sprite names you want."

" I'll just stick to that one for now".

You smile at each other and enjoy some post pailing cuddles. 

bonus: karkat and eridan were watching through the slightly opened door.

yay you made it this far! thanks for stomaching this. please leave a comment on what you think even if its something lil like a <3 . you can also ask me to write more of these too! any ship, quadrant, and fandom.


End file.
